Andrea's first day of school
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Kim's new five year old sister, Shego has her first day of school. Please read Kim's Baby Blues first, as this continues that story.


Kim Possible in:

Andrea's first day of School By Kim's #1 Fan.

Greetings all, I'm back.

And I've got another story to tell.

This one takes place after Kim's Baby Blues, so if you haven't read it, please read it before this, as it continues the story from there.

As always, I do not own anything, this is all in fun.

Please read and review.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea's First Day Of School

PROLOGUE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea was playing with her dolly, while little Mark King is building with his blocks.

Andrea wore a baby blue sun dress,

while Mark wore his teddy footsie pajamas.

Monique Woods, their babysitter for the evening watched over them.

_'Gee,'_ thought Andrea,

_'Playing with my dolly is kinda childish, and yet I could never live without my Susie.'_

Susie was the name that Andrea had given the little cloth dolly, with drawn in eyes, nose and mouth, and red yarn on her head for hair.

It had been Kim's, when she was her age, and she had given it to Andrea.

Meanwhile, Mark too was enjoying himself.

He would build tiny bridges, with his building blocks, but Andrea, just for fun, would use her dolly to knock down the bridge, and then would laugh joyously, while Mark bawled his eyes out, till, Monique came over and rebuilt the tiny bridge, making Mark happy, and then she would take Andrea away and put her in another part of the house.

But Andrea still found Mark, and again busted his bridge, but this time, before he could start crying, she had rebuilt the building blocks even better then before.

Then Mark and Andrea would both giggle happily as Andrea pretended that her dolly was a fifty foot rag doll monster breaking the block bridge.

Then Andrea and Mark would start laughing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month or so later, Andrea lay in her crib thinking about her old life, and discovered that she could barely remember it.

_'Oh no!'_ she thought to herself,

_'I'm forgetting my life!'_

The very thought of forgetting her old life, (even if it was gone.) scared her.

And she started crying.

Mrs. Possible, who was babysitting her came in and checked her diaper.

It wasn't wet, or dirty, so she decided to hold her in her arms and sooth her till she calmed down.

"You probably had a nightmare didn't you sweetie?"

Andrea just looked at her curiously, but somehow, having this woman here holding her did something to her.

She had a very calming effect on Andrea.

Soon after, Mrs. Possible put her back in her crib, and went back to what she had been doing before.

Andrea's past life was still hazy,

but she shrugged it off.

_'Oh Well,' _she thought,

_'That's the past, and I have a new life now.'_

She played with her dolly Susie, forgetting her worries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School day

It had been four years since what Kim and her Cheer Squad had called The Baby Sitch.

And in those four years, a lot had happened.

Jim and Tim, were now juniors at Middleton college , and were now dating Tara and Rebbecca full time.

While Bonnie, Connie, and Lonnie were now always together.

Where ever you found one, the other two were never far behind.

They always supported each other in everything.

Meanwhile Jessica, and her little pet female naked mole rat, Ruby had become just as close as Ron and Rufus.

Meanwhile, Kelly had moved on to Middleton college as well, and between her classes, she was also trying out for every part, she felt she could play in every play.

But this story isn't about them,

This story is about Andrea Possible And Mark King.

You see, after an incident with the Babyfier, (Drakken's newest weapon,)

Shego and Drakken had been changed into babies.

And Kim got the brainstorm, to leave them like this, and let them grow up all over again, with better families.

So Kim and her family adopted young Shego, and changed her name to Andrea, (Her mother's first name,)

while Drakken was adopted by Tara King and her family, and named Mark King.

Andrea and Mark were enjoying their new lives with their new families.

Andrea had even become a perfect baby sister for Kim.

Always following her everywhere, wanting to do what big sister does, and eat what big sister eats, even sometimes wear what big sister wears.

But, she was kind of a tomboy, and if anyone hurt, or bad mouthed her, her friends, or her family, she would set them straight.

Andrea idolized her big sister Kim,

while Mark King loved and adored his big sister Tara.

By now though, little Andrea was five years old, and she slept in her own bed, in her own room, (which had once been Kim's, but when Tim and Jim moved out and onto Middleton college campus, Kim took their room, and gave hers to Andrea.)

Andrea sat up in her bed,

dressed in a purple night dress, her feet bare, and thought...

_'Oh man! It's my first day of school.'_

she quickly, hopped out of her bed and ran to Kim's room.

She looked at all the awards Kim had won, and thought to herself,

'Some day, Some day, I'll have my own awards.'

She stood there quietly watching Kim sleep.

She loved and idolized her sister, and more then anything, wanted to be just like her.

Anything Kim did, Andrea did.

As a matter of fact, whenever Andrea had a serious problem,

she thought,

'What would Kim Do?'

Kim woke up to find her little sister Andrea staring at her.

"Andi, what are you doing?"

asked Kim groggily.

"Trying to figure out how to wake you up nicely big sis, but your already awake, so come on. Get up get dressed and let's go." replied Andrea grabbing her hand, and dragging her out of bed.

"Wait a minute," began Kim, who was not even fully awake yet.

"Go where? Where are we going?"

"To School Kim," replied Andi excitedly.

"this is my first day of Pre-K, and I don't want to miss meeting my sole mate."

Kim chuckled to herself,

_'Why did I ever tell her about how Ron and I met?'_

"Andi, sweetie," began Kim,

"What happened with me and Ron was a once in a lifetime thing,

and you shouldn't expect to meet your soul mate in Pre-K like I did.

Why you might not meet him until high school, or even after."

"But," began Andrea her emerald green eyes now filling with tears.

"Dad says any thing's possible, for a Possible."

"That's true sis, so you might just meet him today, or you might not.

I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up that's all.

Now, why don't you go get dressed, then run downstairs and wait for me.

I'll fix you breakfast, and make you a sack lunch and then get you off to school O.K. Little sis?"

she asked lovingly gazing into her sisters emerald green eyes.

"O.K. Big sis!" Andrea replied excitedly, taking off like a shot for her bedroom.

Seconds later, Andrea ran back into Kim's bedroom.

"Can I borrow your pink heart t shirt?" she asked sweetly.

"No sis." laughed Kim,

"I'm afraid it's a little too big for you, but..."

Kim reached into her closet, and pulled out a bag from Club Banana.

"I bought this for you the other day, from Club Banana's kid section.

"It's the same thing, only it's your size."

Andrea opened the bag and immediately fell in love with the smaller version of Kim's pink heart t shirt.

"Thank you, thank you thank you big sis!"

she yelled hugging her again.

"Your welcome Andi, now go get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Andrea ran into her room and chose a pair of pants, that went well with her new shirt, then she slipped on her shoes.

(She had taught herself months ago, how to tie her laces.)

She definitely had Kim's 'I can do anything' attitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Tara King was also giving her brother Mark a wake up call.

Tara adored her little brother Mark,

and also loved not being the only child anymore.

There was nothing she wouldn't do for her little brother.

"Mark." she said softly knocking on the door to his room.

"Go Away!" shouted a small frightened voice.

"Marky, are you O.K.?" she asked curiously.

"No I'm not O.K., sis, I'm scared!"

"Your scared? Well what are you scared of bro?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"The other kids, they'll laugh at me." he stated from under the covers.

"Well they might bro, but it's also Andrea's first day, and Hana's.

Now, do you really think Andrea would let people get away with laughing at you? And Hana wouldn't like it either."

Suddenly, Mark sat up in bed.

"Your absolutely right sis!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Come on sis, let's go to school.

"All right bro, but, first you'd better put some clothes on.

Mark stopped, and noticed he was

still in his jammies.

"Whoops," he said quietly.

Tara just had to giggle at her brothers excitement.

"A little help please?" he asked softly.

"Of course bro, that's what I'm here for."

Then she helped him pick his clothes for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Ron Stoppable was also getting a wake up call, from his little sister Hanna.

"Ron." she said softly.

No response.

"Ron." she stated a little more urgently.

Still no response.

Finally, she decided to yell.

"RON!" she yelled loudly.

"Huh?" he asked opening one eye, and looking at her.

"I'm going to school today bro, and mom says your driving."

"Mom?" called Ron from his bed.

"Hanna's going to school, Ronnie, and your driving, now get up!" shouted his mother from her bedroom.

"All right Han," Ron said lovingly to his sister,

"Go get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs, I'll make you breakfast, and a sack lunch, then we'll go over to Kim's. She'll drive us all over."

"Andi too?" asked Hanna excitedly.

"I suppose so, I think she's starting school today too." replied Ron thinking.

"Oh boy!" shouted Hanna excitedly, dashing off to her bedroom.

Ron laughed to himself.

_'I never thought those two would become such close friends.'_

Then he woke up Rufus.

"Rufus," he said shaking the little mole rat.

Rufus opened his eyes, and looked at him.

"Run down and make a sack lunch for Han, I'll be down to start breakfast in a minute.

"O.K." replied the mole rat sleepily.

He jumped off the bed, and went downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Ron and Hanna showed up at Kim's door.

Ron wore his regular hockey jersey, and pants,

while Hana wore a yellow dress, and yellow shoes.

Ron knocked and Andrea opened the door.

Andrea wore her new t shirt, (pink with a big heart.)

and jeans, and shoes.

"Morning Andi," said Hana happily.

"Morning Han." replied Andrea.

The two friends hugged.

"Aren't you excited about our first day of school?" asked Andrea excitedly.

"Oh yes," replied Hanna excitedly.

"I can't wait to get to school and start learning."

"All right, you two." said Kim, stepping out and handing Andrea her sack lunch.

Kim wore a red t shirt, and jeans.

And she had her hair behind her in a pony tail.

"Everybody into the sloth."

Hana and Andrea climbed in the back of Kim's car, while Ron rode up front with her.

"Morning K.P." he said softly kissing her cheek.

"Morning Ronnie." she replied sweetly, kissing him back.

She heard a squeak from Ron's pocket.

"Good morning to you too Rufus." exclaimed Kim sweetly.

Then she started her car.

"What do you have for lunch today Andi?" asked Hana.

Andrea opened her sack and looked in.

"Oh boy, my fave, Ham and Swiss on Rye, corn chips, a diet soda and a great big Chocolate chip muffin. You?"

Hana opened her lunch bag and looked.

"Yes! Tuna on whole wheat, Cheese curls, diet soda, and one humungus Chocolate chip cookie." she replied.

"Now Han," stated her brother from the front seat,

"No eating the cookie first little sis, you eat the sandwich first kiddo."

"Yes Big bro." replied Hana.

"That goes for you too Andi,

Sandwich first, then dessert." said Kim as she drove into the school yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they opened the car doors,

they heard a booming yet familiar voice .

"Possible! Stoppable! Your late!"

they both turned to see...

"Mr. Barkin?" they said together.

"I thought you were teaching high school." uttered Tara, walking up to her friends, with little Mark right behind her.

Mark King wore a blue polo shirt,

(blue seemed to be his favorite color.) pants, and tennis shoes.

He looked up fearfully at Mr. Barkin.

To little Mark, he was a monster of a man.

Then he saw Andrea and Hana.

Mark, Hana, and Andrea gathered together and looked at each others lunch bags.

The three had been best friends for a whole year, and did everything together.

"What's for lunch Mark?" asked Andrea.

"P.B. And J on white, no crusts, sour cream and onion chips, root beer, and a fudge brownie, sorry girls, that's mine."

"Get to class kids," ordered Mr Barkin.

"I'll be there in a minute."

The three kids rushed off to class.

"Well Mr. B.?" began Ron,

"Why aren't you teaching high school?"

"Well," began Mr. Barkin,

"As soon as you and Possible and King here graduated, things got pretty boring.

Then I realized, I needed more of a challenge, so I transferred over to here so I could really mold the young minds of the future.

Besides, teaching kids there ABC's and 123's is a whole lot more enjoyable then teaching drivers ed to a bunch of high school kids."

"Well, Mr Barkin," began Kim sweetly,

"I'll try not to bring the kids in late again." she apologized.

"Yes Possible." replied Mr. Barkin, walking away,

"You do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Barkin entered the noisy class room, and suddenly, everything was quiet.

The classroom wasn't very big, but it wasn't a very big class either.

There were only ten kids in the class including Andrea, Hana, and Mark.

He immediately noticed that Andrea, Hana and Mark were all sitting very close together, holding each others hands for support.

And there were two other new kids who sat way in the back, watching everything.

The walls of the classroom held all the letters of the alphabet, and all the numbers from 1 to 20.

"Good Morning students." stated Mr. Barkin crisply.

"Good Morning Mr. Barkin."

They all replied.

"I see we have some new students with us today, would you please

stand up and introduce yourselves?" he asked nicely, but still in a voice which ordered you to obey.

First, Andrea stood.

"Hello," she began.

"My name is Andrea Possible."

she quickly bowed and then sat down.

Then Hana stood up.

"My name is Hanna Stoppable."

she said with a friendly smile.

Then Mark stood up.

"Uh, um, Hello..." he began shyly,

"My uh...my name is uh..."

Andrea felt sorry for him and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, uh yes thank you,

my name is Mark King stupid..."

All the students laughed, even Mr. Barkin.

Andrea stood again, and looked threateningly at all the kids who laughed.

Suddenly Mark realized what he had said.

"It's alright Andi," soothed Mark,

"it was very funny.

What I meant to say, is my name is Mark King."

Then he quickly sat down embarrassed.

Then a cute little red headed girl, stood up.

She wore a pink top, pink pants, pink shoes and even pink socks.

"My name is Lisa, Lisa Edwards."

then she sat down.

Finally a small brown haired boy stood up.

He wore a green polo shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Hello," he uttered softly, even softer then Mark had.

"My uh, My name is Ben, Ben Nightly."

Andrea eyed Ben.

There was just something about those colors that she liked, but she couldn't even remember what they were called.

"Well," began Mr. Barkin after they were all finished.

"Welcome all." he stated.

"Now for those of you who are here for the first year, let me make something clear.

I am a teacher, and when we're through here this year, you will all know your ABC's and your 123's.

You will know all the colors of the rainbow, and you will know how to tell time.

Now, shall we begin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, the lunch bell rang.

"All right everyone," exclaimed Mr. Barkin,

"One hour for lunch, no more, no less."

Everyone filed out of the classroom, and found grassy spots to eat in.

Andrea, Hana, and Mark found a nice shady spot under a tree, and sat down and opened their lunches.

They were soon joined by Lisa Edwards, and Ben Nightly.

"May we please join you?" asked Lisa sweetly.

"I suppose so." replied Andrea motioning for them to sit.

"It's a free lunch yard." agreed Hana.

Mark didn't say anything, he just coward behind Andrea and Hana.

But soon he came to like these new kids, especially Lisa Edwards,

there was just something about her that he liked.

Soon the five children were sitting and enjoying each others company.

They found Lisa to not only be pretty, but also, very generous, and sweet.

While Ben not only enjoyed laughing, he enjoyed making everyone else laugh, even if the joke was on him.

Soon Ben looked at his watch. (He was the only one of the group who could tell time.)

"Let's get back to class guys, we don't want to be late."

"Right." the all replied at once, then got up, threw away they're empty lunch bags, and walked back to class.

Mr. Barkin was shocked to see five children returning exactly on time.

"Very good students," he said approvingly, then went behind his desk, and pulled out a bag of jellybeans.

"As your reward for coming back on time, I'll give you each five jellybeans."

He handed them each their jellybeans, then Andrea, Mark, Hana and Lisa each gave Ben one of their jellybeans to go with his, since he was the one to suggest they return to class.

Soon all the other students returned, and class was again in session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, as the Possible's ate dinner,

"So Andi," began Kim, taking a bite of food, then washing it down with a sip of milk.

"Did you learn anything in school today kiddo?"

"Mhmm," replied Andrea, swallowing her food.

"I learned all of my ABC's." she said proudly.

"Gee, Kimmie," began her mother,

"You didn't learn your ABC's till the first grade."

"I know mom," replied Kim,

"but I didn't have a great teacher in Pre k like Mr. Barkin."

"Steve's teaching Pre K now?" asked her father.

"Yup, said he really wanted to mold young minds." answered Kim, taking another sip of her milk.

"Did you make any friends today sweetie?" asked her mother.

"Oh yeah," replied Andrea cheerfully.

"Lisa Edwards and Ben Nightly joined our group."

"Group?" asked Mr. Possible suspiciously.

"Yes dad, you know, me, Hanna, Mark."

"Oh that group." he replied mentally slapping himself for forgetting her best friends.

"Who wants Pie?" asked Mrs Possible.

"Make ours to go mom." stated Tim.

"Yeah," agreed Jim,

"We've gotta get back to campus."

"I understand boys." replied their mother handing them each a paper sack.

"I thought ahead." she stated smiling.

They both took their sack, and each kissed her on both cheeks,

"Thanks Mom." they both said hugging her.

Then they both hugged Kim, then little Andrea and then their father.

"We'll be back tomorrow." stated Tim.

"We just can't get enough of mom's home cooking." continued Jim.

Then they went out to their car, and drove off.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Possible brought out a big Cherry pie, with two pieces cut out.

They all enjoyed a piece.

"Anyone want Ice Cream with your pie?" asked Mrs. Possible sweetly.

Everyone at the table said,

"Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Kim watched as Andrea changed into her Jammies.

After that, she went in to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, and flossed.

Then she went to play with her dolly.

"Time for bed Andi." stated Kim nicely.

"No." replied Andrea defiantly,

"I'm not tired."

Kim thought and tried to decide what to do.

Then she said,

"Are you sure?

Cause poor little Susie is looking very tired." she said examining the doll.

"Really?" asked Andrea, also examining her dolly.

"Oh yes," replied Kim,

"I used to like to stay up and play myself, but when Susie gets tired, she cant play."

"And she can't go to bed by herself right?" asked Andrea.

"Are you kidding," replied Kim,

"this poor kids scared of the dark, that's why shes got you to protect her." Kim smiled mischievously,

knowing her plan had worked, as Andrea carried her dolly into her bedroom and climbed into bed.

"Good night Kiddo," said Kim lovingly, tucking her into her bed.

"Sweet dreams."

"Night." replied Andrea.

That night as she drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself.

_'Wow, I have such a great life._

_I have an amazing family,_

_I have the best friends ever._

_My life can not get any better._

_I can't wait for school tomorrow.'_

Then she hugged her little dolly.

"_Night Susie." _she whispered and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for this time guys, but be sure to come back next time for more fun with Andrea and her friends.

Till then, please read and review.

God Bless


End file.
